Beautiful Mess
by joedan84
Summary: Clark's in love, and it's a beautiful mess. Chlark fanfic that's as fluffy as cotton candy. (Don't forget your toothbrush!)


Started and Finished: December 8, 2002 

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Skinwalker

Pairing: Chloe/Clark

Rating: PG

Category: Romance, Humor

Spoilers: None

Summary: Clark's in love, and it's a beautiful mess.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, but aren't they just adorable?! Oh yeah, Diamond Rio isn't mine, either!

Author's Note: I want to dedicate this story to Maryclare, who has an unending craving for Chlark. Girl, I hope this helps! 

****

Beautiful Mess

*Going out of my mind these days,  
like I'm walkin 'round in a haze,*

"Clark. Clark. Clark!" Martha said, getting louder and louder. 

"Son, your mother's talking to you," Jonathan said from across the table.

Clark shook his head. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Mom. Do you want me to help clear the table?"

Martha shook her head with an amused smile. "No. Why don't you go do your homework."

"Alright," Clark agreed, standing up.

"And try to concentrate," Jonathan added.

  
*I can't think straight, I can't concentrate,  
and I need to shave.*

"Clark, pay attention. Now do I multiply the exponents, or add them?" Lana asked, tapping her math book with her pencil.

"What are you doing to the bases?" Clark asked, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

"Multiplying," Lana answered.

"Then add the exponents," Clark told her.

"Clark, are you okay?" Lana asked, giving him a wary look.

*I go to work and I look tired,  
The boss man said son you gonna get fired,  
this ain't your style, and behind my coffee cup,  
I just smile.*

"You're not putting the same effort into your work that you usually do, Clark. Honestly, I'm disappointed in what seems to be a lack of interest," Mrs. Tright said, handing Clark his project after class. A large red C+ was written across the middle.

Clark took the paper, his mind on other things. Or rather on another someone.

"Clark!" Mrs. Tright said loudly. "This is what I mean. Your mind is always somewhere else lately."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Tright. I'll do better," Clark said, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"Good. I hate to lose such a great student," Mrs. Tright said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

*What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do.*

"Clark, I'm surprised. I haven't seen you around in almost a week," Lex said, standing as Clark walked into his office.

Clark blushed slightly. "Yeah, I've been a little preoccupied."

Lex smirked. "With work? Or with…" Lex trailed off, enjoying Clark's blush.

Clark ducked his head. "With a girl."

  
*What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in, cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love.   
What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in. (Ah Ah)*

"I'm glad you finally settled down, but you better watch out or you're going to end up falling behind, Clark," Lex warned.

"I know," Clark told him, moving from one foot to the other.

"Go, Clark. Go to your girlfriend. I'll call you later," Lex told him.

"Thank you," Clark said, breaking into a grin before quickly leaving the room.

Lex shook his head once more, breaking into a genuine smile.

  
*This morning put salt in my coffee  
I put my shoes on the wrong feet*

"I thought _I_ was girl crazy," Pete muttered. 

"What?" Clark asked, looking over at his best friend.

"Nothing, Clark. You're out of it ever since you started dating her," Pete commented.

Clark shrugged, giving Pete an apologetic smile.

Pete sighed. "You're a mess."

"A very happy mess," Clark amended with a joyed smile.

*I'm loosing my mind I swear,

it might be the death of me, but I don't care.*

"Clark, shoes!" Martha called as Clark ran out the door.

Clark zipped back in. "What, Mom?"

"You need shoes, sweetie," Martha said, chuckling. "Really, I think you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached.

"Thanks, Mom," Clark said, speeding up the stairs, then back down with shoes on. He kissed Martha on the head. "I'll see you later. Don't wait up."

Martha laughed as Clark sped out of the house.

*What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do.*

"Son, can you give me a hand?" Jonathan asked, gesturing toward the tractor. "I'd lift it myself, but last time I ended up with a broken leg."

"Sure, Dad," Clark said, walking over to the tractor. He put on hand under it and lifted it off the ground.

"Thanks," Jonathan replied, getting to work. "How are things, Clark?"

"Fine," Clark answered, his mind already wandering.

"How is…" Jonathan trailed off.

"Fine, Dad," Clark answered quickly, his eyes lighting up. "She's fine."

*What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in, cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love.   
What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in. (Ah Ah)*

A pothole brought Clark out of his thoughts. "I better keep my mind on driving," he thought to himself. "But what fun is that?"

He maneuvered the blue truck on the winding roads back home. He couldn't seem to think of anything but her. Although, he wasn't complaining!

*Is it your eyes, is it your smile.  
All I know is that your drivin' me wild.*

"I love you," Clark said, lying in his hammock.

"I love you," Chloe answered, snuggling closer to him. She tilted her head up to look into his face.

Clark kissed her forehead, then her nose, tightening his arms around her. "What are you thinking about?"

*What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do.

Chloe gave him a questioning look. "Everyone keeps telling me you're not paying attention to them, or you're not 'there' when they talk to you. I just don't see it."

Clark gave Chloe a smile. "I have no idea what they're talking about."

*What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in, cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love.*

Chloe shrugged, putting a hand on Clark's chest to push herself up. She pressed her lips to Clark's. After the kiss she moved back down, resuming her rightful place next to Clark.

*What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in. (Ah Ah)*


End file.
